The field of dermatologic surgery is of paramount importance in the surgical arena. As a result of an increase in the incidence of skin cancer in the aging population, there has been an increase in surgical procedures performed in dermatological clinical practice. More specifically, dermatologic surgery has gained importance in the excision and suturing of skin lesions, often in the high risk anatomic locations of the head and neck. While the field of dermatologic surgery has experienced rapid growth in response to the demands of the healthcare system, there is tremendous variation in the surgical training offered and received among dermatology residents and licensed doctors. Thus, improved surgical training is desired.